


Like a Slinky Down a Stairwell (She'll Be in Her Bunk)

by viciouswishes



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: celievampRequest: Breaking the Mould, Vala Mal DoranSummary: "You don't have to act like I'm dumb. I've seen The L Word. Do you know that Teal'c owns four seasons on DVD?"





	Like a Slinky Down a Stairwell (She'll Be in Her Bunk)

Vala's discovered the Spice Girls, and Sam blames Daniel. She doesn't know why she blames Daniel, who likes Vivaldi and Mozart, but she does. He's supposed to be the one keeping Vala under control.

Instead, Vala's telling the whole world what she really, really wants while running on a treadmill. Her hair's pulled back in a ponytail with a bright red headband slid under it. "Morning," Vala shouts over the music.

"Vala." Sam wants to work out in peace, to put some Jack Johnson on and lose herself in the rhythm of lifting weights.

"Who's your favorite?"

"Favorite what?" Sam's already got a headache that her morning coffee hasn't taken care of.

"Spice Girl. I'm a big fan of Ginger. Though Posh was pretty smart with marrying that Beckham."

Sam curses Vala's access to the internet. The military should block Google searches on the Spice Girls like they do MySpace. At least, Vala can't access MySpace. Sam sighs. "I liked Sporty."

"You would." Vala starts to run faster on the treadmill.

"What does that mean?"

"What?" Vala lifts her hand to her ear.

"I said," Sam's shouting over the obnoxious dance beat, "what does that mean? That I like Sporty?"

"Because you're a lesbian."

Sam almost drops the weight on her foot. "I'm not a lesbian."

"Sure you aren't." Vala's turned off her machine and grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat off her face. Thankfully, she also lowers the volume on the stereo. "I mean, you have the short hair. You aren't dating Mitchell or Daniel. Though if you do decide to switch teams, hands off, Daniel's mine."

Sam's headache has grown exponentially. "I've had boyfriends."

"You don't have to act like I'm dumb. I've seen The L Word. Do you know that Teal'c owns four seasons on DVD?" Vala blows a bright pink bubble. Sam wonders just who the hell chews bubble gum while working out. "Pretty hot."

"Hot?" Sam hasn't found the time for TV in over 10 years. She still doesn't know if Ross and Rachel ever got together, but destroying the Goa'uld and then the Ori seemed more important.

Vala moves closer to Sam's bench. "You know, sexy."

"What?"

"It was a lot sexier than that porno I found in Daniel's VCR."

Sam holds up her hand. She wishes for, well, anything, off-world gate activation to Ori attack would stop this conversation with Vala. But Vala's still talking and there's no loud alarm drowning her out.

"So what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?" Sam asks.

"About trying out some of those sexy things that give the ladies of The L Word lots of orgasms?"

And then when Sam doesn't respond because she's tongue-tied, Vala leans in to kiss her. Sam bends like a slinky going down a stairwell trying to get away from Vala, and she squeaks, "Cameras." Not, she doesn't squeak; she warns, in a very colonel-like manner.

Vala laughs. "You need live a little." Her fingers are wrapping themselves in Sam's short hair. "Besides, I always cover my tracks."

"That explains why-"

And then Vala kisses her again, only this time Sam's tongue pushes into Vala's mouth. Vala might've been right; Sam does like women. She hates when Vala's right. Sam groans when Vala's hands move to feel her breasts.

Vala breaks the kiss and grins at her. "You know, you're a pretty good kisser for someone with a stick up her rear end."

Even with her hands on Vala's wiggling ass, Sam's still surprised at the things that come out of her mouth. "I don't have a stick up my butt," Sam says, and when Vala giggles, Sam repeats herself and squeezes Vala's ass.

"Wanna know what I really, really want?" Vala bats her eyelashes like she's innocent. Sam has never believed for one second that Vala is innocent of anything. Sam rolls her eyes. "Guess we'll have to go over that later." She runs her hands down Sam's arms and pops her gum. "Teal'c and I are sparring in 10 minutes."

And then Vala's out of Sam's arms and collecting her things, leaving Sam horny and thinking she needs some time with her vibrator. She still doesn't like Vala, but Sam's trying not to underestimate her. Sam might be a good girl, but she's a fast learner.


End file.
